L'âme liée
by mademoiselle140
Summary: Une violente douleur lui enserra la tête. Mais était-ce sa tête ? Ou son corps en entier ? Elle ne savait plus, plus rien à part ce mal qui la rongeait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol, sans en ressentir la dureté, sans faire le moindre bruit. Comme si elle ne le touchait pas vraiment. Hermione vit alors son corps s'en aller loin d'elle, son âme restant à terre.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour bonjour! Par où commencer, j'ai tellement de choses à vous dire! **_

_**Tout d'abord, chers lecteur, ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. C'est le grand saut! Je n'ai jamais rien publié avant, bien que j'ai toujours aimé écrire, m'en donnant à cœur joie dans les dissertations et rédactions en tout genre. Autant vous dire que la, tout de suite, j'ai... le trac? Oui, c'est ça. Enfin c'est relatif, puisque je suis au chaud sous ma couette, et que concrètement, je n'aurais pas plus d'une dizaine de lecteurs dans les 10 jours à venir. Mais quand même, hein!**_

_**L'histoire: **_

_**L'idée m'en est venue subitement, comme... un éclair de génie? Un poussée phénoménale d'inspiration? (Admirez ma modestie au passage, hem hem...). **_

_**En fait, je roulais sur la nationale entre Biscarrosse et Parentis-en-Born, vétue de rouge et blanc, prête à aller à la Féria, et je suis passée devant un magasin. Celui-ci s'appelait "L'ameublier", un magasin de meubles comme vous vous en doutez. Mais le truc, c'est que les lettres U et B étaient grillées. Ne restait alors que "L'ame lier", qui s'est alors aussitôt transformée en "l'âme liée" dans mon esprit. Et là, ça à fait Tilt! **_

_**Moi qui suis une grande fan de Dramione, mes neurones ont commencés à tourner. Car j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas écrire juste pour écrire. Je voulais trouver L'IDÉE, celle qui ferait que mon histoire serait unique, au moins un peu, parmi le fouillis des millions de fanfictions. Et j'ai trouvé! **_

_**Je vous laisse donc, chers lecteurs, en compagnie de mon imagination!**_

_**Prologue**_

Pré-au-lard, un samedi d'octobre. Oui, ce charmant petit village que vous connaissez si bien. Voulez-vous allez au chaudron baveur, dans l'agitation des élèves chahuteurs ? Plutôt chez madame pied-dodu, épier les âmes sœurs ? Ou tout simplement se balader dans la rue à admirer les boutiques pendant des heures ? Quel charmant tableau.

Je vous invite cependant à y regarder de plus près. Oui, voilà, rapprochez-vous. Vous les voyez ? À l'angle de la rue. Ces petites taches, si discrètes dans le paysage qu'on pourrait ne pas les voir. Voilà quatre yeux, comme flottants dans le vide. Mais le plus étrange, c'est sans doute le murmure qui semble s'échapper de bouches invisibles.

Chut, faites-vous discrets chers lecteurs, et allons écouter…

- Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Concentre-toi plutôt que de remettre sa parole en doute.

- Loin de moi cette idée, mais… je commence à voir mes orteils. On doit se dépêcher. C'est la dernière occasion qu'on a. Ensuite, le seigneur des ténèbres sera moins clément avec lui.

- Je n'y peux rien si il traine ! Ma sœur l'a pourtant bien élevé !

Et là, vous voyez ? Deux pieds. Mais personne n'y prête attention. Pour l'instant. Pas même le jeune homme qui s'en approche.

- Bella, c'est le moment, je vais redevenir visible. J'entends quelqu'un qui vient, j'espère que c'est lui. Je ne peux plus attendre, j'y vais, rejoins-moi le plus vite possible !

Deux jambes s'avancent. Rodolphus Lestrange est en temps normal beaucoup plus patient. Mais il doit faire vite, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Ou du moins de nombre de doloris qu'il recevra s'ils se font surprendre. Il faut prendre le risque. Il penche sa tête encore invisible à l'angle de la rue. Il fait froid et tout le monde est rentré, sauf ce jeune Serpentard. C'est dommage pour lui tout ça, Rodolphus l'aime bien. Mais il n'a plus le choix.

- Impero !

Alors le jeune Malefoy, qui quelques instants avant s'en allait rejoindre ses amis, eu soudain le regard vide et se dirigea vers la petite ruelle sombre. Rodolphus sourit. Bella s'impatiente.

- Heureusement, c'est lui ! Tu es bien trop imprudent !

- Certes, mais j'ai réussi. Maintenant tais-toi, je dois me concentrer…._Possessio sit infinitas._

Rodolphus, dont on commençait à voir le buste, reprit tout à coup sa transparence. Mais pas comme précédemment. Plutôt comme un fantôme, visible sans vraiment l'être. Il s'approcha à pas légers du Serpentard maintenant adossé au mur, croisant son regard toujours inerte, et plaça sa baguette entre leurs deux torses. Une sorte de connexion magique sembla s'établir entre eux, à travers de fins filaments argentés. L'instant d'après, Rodolphus Lestrange était aspiré par celle-ci à l'intérieur même de Drago. Quelque secondes passèrent dans le silence de la nuit. Le Serpentard sembla alors se réveiller, et regarda ses mains, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien entier.

- Finalement, t'es plutôt pal mal en blond… fit Bellatrix dans un murmure, s'approchant de Drago.

Chacun pu alors assister à un baiser contre-nature entre Bellatrix et son neveu. Mais il n'y a personne, à part nous, rappelez-vous. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les pas d'une pauvre innocente se fasse entendre.

- Ta sang-de-bourbe préférée approche ma Bella…

_**Chapitre I : La bonne blague !**_

_Hermione_ se réveilla lentement. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Ou si, peut-être après son opération des dents de sagesse quand elle était sous morphine. C'est bon la morphine. Un brouillard cotonneux l'enveloppait. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais ça ressemblait bien au paradis.

La morphine…voilà qu'elle pensait comme une junkie. Allé ma fille, réveilles-toi, se dit-elle. _Hermione_ ouvrit les yeux, toujours dans les vapes, et reconnu les alentours avec stupéfaction. Elle était à table avec les Gryffondors, dans la grande salle, en face d'Harry qui mangeait ses céréales, et le brouhaha lui parvint peu à peu. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre le pourquoi du comment elle s'était retrouvée là, celui-ci lui demanda la gazette du sorcier.

_- Harry, attend, explique moi une seconde, comment…_

Mais elle s'arrêta instantanément, car ses mains tendaient d'elle-même le journal, tandis que d'autres paroles sortaient de sa bouche.

- Tiens Harry. Regarde en page trois, ils disent qu'une famille de moldu a été tuée.

_- Mais pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? Parler de morts à Harry, mais quelle idée !_

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir…Il y en a tellement, j'ai l'impression que même toi Hermione ça ne t'atteint plus, répondit le survivant.

- Disons que je préfère m'attrister pour des personnes que je connais, il y en a déjà bien assez comme ça, s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voie désinvolte.

- Tu as sans doute raison Hermione. Harry d'un air morne replongea le nez dans ses céréales, pensant certainement à son parrain.

_Hermione_ était sidérée. Elle ne se comportait pas comme ça. Elle ne remuait pas le couteau dans la plaie. Ça n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas dit ça. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix. Une voix qui la glaça jusqu'au sang, semblant sortir de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

_- Tiens, la sang-de-bourbe, tu t'es réveillée ?_

_Hermione_, en pleine confusion, voulut se prendre la tête dans les mains pour faire cesser le bruit ambiant. Mais encore une fois, son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Et autour d'elle, tout semblait normal. Harry ne remarquait même pas le regard affolé qu'elle lui lançait. La voix reprit, qu'elle reconnut enfin. Bellatrix Lestrange. Un instant de pure panique traversa _Hermione_.

_- Ça fait tout drôle, hein ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abimerais pas ton joli petit corps. Enfin, pas trop. _S'en suivit alors un rire diabolique.

_- Comment ça vous…Harry ! Ron ! Regardez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Oh, allé Hermione, agites ta main c'est pas compliqué…_

_- Ah, arrêtes de penser si fort, tu me donnes mal à la tête !_

- Les garçons, je vais me recoucher, je ne me sens pas très bien, dit Hermione.

- Déjà ? Mais tu n'as même pas mangé ! Ron semblait réellement scandalisé.

- Oui, et bien tu devrais peut-être faire comme moi, ça ne te ferait pas de mal !

Hermione quitta la table sans un mot de plus, laissant Harry et Ron surpris par tant de brusqueries de sa part.

_- Mais enfin non, je ne veux pas partir ! Où est-ce que je vais ! Je... comment… mon corps ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Tenta de hurler la Gryffondors. _

_- Tout d'abord, comme je l'ai dit à ce qui te sert d'amis, je vais au dortoir. _

_- Pff, vous n'avez même pas le mot de passe ! dit-elle, essayant de rester lucide. _

_« Oui, peut-être que comme ça, Ron et Harry verront que quelque chose ne va pas et que ça n'est pas moi… enfin pas vraiment »_

Elles étaient arrivées devant la grosse dame. « _Dean est là ! Pitié, faites qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose ! » _Mais les espoirs d'Hermione prirent vite fin.

- Bonjour Hermione !

- Salut Dean. _Bravoure et loyauté sont les maitres mots de l'amitié. _Je peux savoir pourquoi ce mot de passe est si long ?

Tandis que Dean expliquait à celle qu'il pensait être Hermione les nouvelles mesures de sécurité depuis qu'on soupçonnait des Mangemorts d'être à Pré-au-lard, les pensées de cette dernière tournaient à plein régime. Il fallait faire le point.

_« Bon… ne paniques pas Hermione, ne paniques pas… soit rationnelle. J'ai… j'ai juste perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Et c'est Bellatrix qui le commande. C'est tout. C'est tout. C'est tout ? Mais comment je peux dire ça ? Je suis possédée par la pire des Mangemort ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Réfléchis Hermione, de quoi je me souviens… hier soir… Pré-au-lard… oui, j'allais au chaudron baveur… mais après c'est le trou noir ! Impérium ? Non, je ne serais pas consciente sinon ! Quoi que, est-ce que je le suis vraiment à me parler à moi-même…Polynectar ? Non plus. Magie noire ! Forcément, ça n'est pas de mon niveau ! Mais pourquoi je…_

_- Ah mais tu vas la fermer !_

De nouveau, alors qu'elle était rentrée dans le dortoir bien malgré elle, la voix de Bellatrix se fit entendre.

_- Je suis dans ta sale petite tête, alors ne prend pas trop de place avec tes pensées !_

_- C'est tout de même ma tête à la base. Et ne croyez pas que vous y resterez longtemps, je ne vous laisserais pas faire !_

_- Tu crois ça ? _La voix de Bellatrix était tout à coup devenue mielleuse. _Tu te crois de niveau à te battre ? Saches que le sort qui te rend si esclave est une invention du seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Tu es à moi, petite idiote. Alors maintenant, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis._

_- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque voyez-vous. C'est vous qui êtes dans ma tête._

_- Mais personne ne t'obliges à y rester, petite prétentieuse, tu n'es pas indispensable et tu prends de la place !_

Hermione ne savait pas comme l'interpréter. Allait-elle se faire expulser de sa propre tête ?

_- C'est exactement ça ! reprit la voix de Bellatrix_.

Hermione vit alors ses propres mains saisir sa baguette et la pointer vers elle-même, sentie sa langue prononcer un sort inconnu, avant de se sentir projetée dans un tourbillon, secouée telle une machine à laver, arrachée à son propre corps, une violente douleur lui enserrant la tête. Mais était-ce sa tête ? Ou son corps en entier ? Elle ne savait plus, plus rien à part ce mal qui la rongeait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol, sans en ressentir la dureté, sans faire le moindre bruit. Comme si elle ne le touchait pas vraiment.

Hermione vit alors son corps s'en aller loin d'elle, son âme restant à terre.

_000_

_Ahh, ma tête. Aïe ! Par Merlin, mais pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de bruit, ne peut-on donc pas me laisser dormir ?Ah mes yeux ! Mais qu'est-ce que... Pansy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou dans le dortoir des mecs ?_

Drago se réveilla brusquement. En face de lui de trouvait Pansy. À la table des Serpentards. Dans la grande salle. Il était pourtant sur de ne pas s'être levé ce matin!

_Mon dieu, j'ai encore abusé de la bière au beurre hier soir... Mais d'habitude, j'oublie seulement ma soirée, pas la matinée suivante ! Bon. Café. J'y verrais plus clair ensuite._

- _Pansy, rend toi utile, remplie mon verre, j'ai mal à la tête !_

Drago referma alors les yeux pour s'écrouler sur la table et prolonger sa nuit en attendant la boisson bienfaitrice qui le réveillerait définitivement. Alors qu'il repartait à rêver, il se dit que Pansy était vraiment longue à le servir et que Blaise aurait au moins du lui dire de se dépêcher. On ne fait pas attendre un Malefoy, surtout un lendemain de cuite, c'est une urgence vitale ! Elle mettait vraiment un temps fou.

_- Pansy mais qu'est-ce que tu fou bon Dieu, mon café!_

Comme aucune odeur ne ressemblant de près ou de loin à de la caféine ne s'approchait de ses narines, Drago tendit l'oreille (ses yeux étaient encore bien trop sensibles à la lumière aveuglante des douces chandelles pour les ouvrir).

- Dis Millicent, tu as vu chez Gaichiffon ? fit Pansy. Ils font de magnifiques robes dans leur nouvelle collection ! Il faudra qu'on aille y faire un tour avant la soirée de Slughorn !

- A non, pitié, ne me parlez pas de fringues dès le petit-déjeuner !

- Blaise, on t'a pas demandé ton avis ! Répondirent en cœur les deux filles.

- Si tu veux on peut demander une autorisation de sortie pour samedi, j'ai rien à faire, dit Milli.

Et patati et Patata... En fait, tout le monde se moquait royalement du pauvre blond et de son mal de tête. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça, non mais oh ! Drago se rassit brusquement. Histoire de bien de leur faire peur.

- Alors, on m'ignore ce matin ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ?

Et, à son grand étonnement, personne ne bougea. Pas même un petit sursaut de surprise. Rien. Et ça n'alla pas en s'arrangeant lorsqu'ils se mirent à parler comme si il n'était pas là.

- Drago a encore trop bu hier soir. J't'avais dit Blaise, la dernière tournée était de trop ! Regarde dans quel état il est, endormis sur la table. Non mais vraiment ! râlait Pansy.

- Hey, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il ne tient plus l'alcool, j'ai bu plus que lui et je vais parfaitement bien, frais et dispo ! Cela dit… Il me fait pitié là, on devrait le secoué un peu.

Alors Drago se pencha vers Blaise pour lui en mettre une (un Malefoy n'est jamais, au grand jamais pathétique !). Mais alors que la rage bouillait dans ses veines, sa main n'avait toujours pas atteint sa cible. Son corps ne lui avait pas obéis. Et, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi, comme vu d'ailleurs, de loin et de partout à la fois, il vit son propre corps toujours endormis sur la table.

Alors Drago compris. Ça y est, c'était son tour.

_Possessio sit infinitas._


	2. Prise de conscience et découvertes

**Ça y est, la suite! Une petite suite certes, mais je suis fière de moi quand même! ^^  
Bonne lecture aux quelques personnes qui passent par là! :)**

**Et merci à Clairehime, Nolly08, Anna et MalfoyMeredith pour leurs review qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Ça m'a motivé!  
Ainsi qu'à ophdess et severine 32 pour m'avoir rajouté dans leurs favoris.  
Voilà, je crois que j'ai fais le tour! :)**

**_Au cas où: l'italique correspond au monde "fantôme" ou erre Hermione, et où pour l'instant seule Bellatrix l'entend. Et donc la Hermione qui parle à tout le monde, c'est Bellatrix! (J'précise, parce que je me suis moi-même emmêlée les pinceaux en me relisant ^^). Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

_« Il faut que je trouve, il faut que je trouve… »_

Deux jours. Deux longs jours qu'Hermione errait dans tout Poudlard. Elle avait tout essayé, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Dès qu'elle était sortie du « coma » dans lequel l'arrachement à son propre corps l'avait plongé, elle avait retrouvé Bellatrix, qui l'utilisait joyeusement. C'est alors qu'Hermione avait pris conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Elle se voyait elle-même vivre, manger, respirer, parler. C'était insoutenable, et cela l'avait plongé dans une crise d'angoisse qu'elle n'avait pas pu refréner. Mais personne ne l'entendait pleurer.

Ensuite, Hermione avait frénétiquement cherché mille-et-un moyens pour se débarrasser de la Mangemorte et ne pas céder à la panique encore une fois. Durant des heures, inlassablement, elle avait hurlé aux oreilles de Bellatrix, lui avait tourné autour, foncé dedans … mais rien. Au mieux, elle avait réussi à lui donner un léger mal de tête alors qu'elle-même n'avait plus de voix, ou quelques fourmillements au niveau du bas-ventre à force de la traverser. Son courage commençait à flancher.

Mais le courage propre aux Gryffondors n'était pas la seule qualité d'Hermione Granger. Non, elle avait aussi son intelligence, et en cela elle égalait au moins les Serdaigles. C'est pourquoi, en ce matin du troisième jour, on put retrouver l'esprit errant de la jeune fille dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque. Elle s'était résignée à s'éloigner de Bellatrix, après près de quarante-huit heures à l'avoir suivie continuellement, jusqu'à la veiller pendant son sommeil. Apparemment, son « âme » n'avait pas besoin de dormir.

Hermione commença à parcourir les rangées de livres, n'ayant pour une fois pas à faire attention à Mme Pince qui râlait d'habitude à chaque grincement de plancher.

« _Fantômes à travers les siècles, Les mille-et-une vies antérieures, Démons et Possessions, Imperium et sorts plus ou moins pardonnables, Guide de survie pour esprit égaré… C'est génial, je vais sûrement trouver quelque chose là-dedans ! Il faut que je trouve ! »_

Mais quand elle tandis une main fébrile vers l'étagère… elle passa au travers. Alors elle ré-essaya. Encore, et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs lâchent une nouvelle fois. C'était prévisible, évidemment! Qu'elle était sotte! Tout le monde sait qu'il faut un corps solide pour tenir des objets. Hermione aussi le savait. Mais dans sa frénésie de recherche, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Ou elle n'avait pas voulu. Car si même la bibliothèque ne lui offrait aucune issue, comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir toute seule ? Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Enfin, si elle avait encore eu des yeux. Car qu'était-elle au juste ? Un esprit errant ? Un fantôme ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi une sang-pure aurait voulu s'enfermer dans un corps de sang-de-bourbe tel que le sien ?

À ce moment précis, la jeune fille se sentie totalement impuissante. Abandonnée. Car depuis deux jours, oui, quarante-huit heures, soit 2880 minutes ou encore 17 280 secondes, longues, très longues secondes, elle n'existait plus qu'aux yeux de Bellatrix. Et c'était l'un des pires cauchemars que l'on puisse imaginer.

Alors, pour calmer un peu cette angoisse, pour se convaincre qu'Hermione Granger existait encore, elle retourna auprès de celle qui lui avait volé son identité, frôlant au passage des élèves qui ne pouvaient la voir.

000

- Ahhh... Stop!  
- Tu as dit quelque chose Hermione? demanda Harry.  
- Non non, rien, je pensais tout haut!

_"Mais arrête de me tourner autour comme ça!" pesta intérieurement Bellatrix._

_Hermione, _a défaut de pouvoir récupérer son corps, essayait à nouveau de rendre folle Bellatrix. Sans grand résultat pour l'instant. Elle avait aussi essayé, en désespoir de cause, d'attirer l'attention d'Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Mais rien à faire. Elle assistait à cette petite scène de la vie quotidienne sans pouvoir y prendre part. Au-delà de l'angoisse, Hermione était réellement frustrée! Le petit groupe était installé tranquillement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron se lamentait depuis des heures sur sa dissertation de Potion, Harry essayait de se concentrer tant bien que mal malgré le décolleté de Ginny assise juste en face de lui, vraiment _très_, _très_ plongeant, et la fausse Hermione lisait. Une scène calme et paisible.

- Par Merlin, ces profs veulent notre mort !  
- Wea...Ron, ça fait trois fois que tu le dis, répondit sèchement Bellatrix.  
- Mais ils veulent vraiment nous achever !  
- Quatre fois Ron, quatre… comptait Harry.

Mais ce dernier, qui devait vraiment, mais vraiment finir cette foutue dissertation sous peine de se retrouver en retenue avec Rogue, ne pouvait décemment pas rester là à admirer un décolleté et une magnifique paire de... "_Stop! il faut que j'arrête d'y penser!_"... Bref. Vraiment, il fallait qu'il change de place. Le survivant s'excusa auprès de ses amis, prétextant un mal de tête, et monta dans son dortoir. Normalement, l'objet de sa déconcentration ne pourrait l'y suivre. Pas qu'il soit contre en fait, s'il n'avait pas cette dissert…

« Toc toc toc »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un triple saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Ça y est, son rêve se réalisait! Ginny Weasley le suivait jusque dans son dortoir…. Mais l'arrivée fracassante d'Hermione coupa court à ses fantasmes. L'enthousiasme du Survivant se dégonfla comme un soufflet trop cuit à la vue de sa meilleure amie. Et apparemment, il n'était pas assez bon acteur pour le cacher.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête Harry, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas moi que tu attendais ! fit Bellatrix d'une voix taquine, trop gentille pour être honnête.

_"Ha? Et qui donc aurait-il attendu?" La vraie Hermione qui suivait tout ce petit monde se demandait ce que la Mangemorte lui voulait. Par Merlin, Harry était seul, dans son dortoir, sa baguette loin sur son lit, avec une Mangemorte!" Hermione paniqua. Vraiment._

Harry, de son côté, était à mille lieux de se douter de la menace. Son esprit avait d'autres soucis. Pris en flagrant délit, zut ! Pensa-t-il. Mais attendez… en flagrant délit de quoi ? A bien y réfléchir, Harry n'avait rien fait de suspect. Non, vraiment, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il avait été très discret! C'est pourquoi, malgré ses joues devenues rouges, il tenta de répondre le plus naturellement du monde.

- Je n'attendais personne Hermione. (Bon, d'accord, sa voix était un peu trop aiguë et hésitante. Mais bon, on y croit!).  
- Tu es sur de ça ? fit la brune qui commença à lui tourner autour comme pour l'inspecter sous toute les coutures.  
- Heu…oui, fit Harry. Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Rien! dit-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, pour ensuite le regarder pensivement. Toi par contre, tu n'as pas mal à la tête, hein?

Harry ne répondit pas au regard scrutateur de la Gryffondors, qui le regardait avec un sourie carnassier. Hermione était pourtant toujours la plus aveugle en matière. Si même elle avait remarqué son attirance pour la jolie rousse, il était déjà grillé par tout Poudlard. Ron allait le tuer.

- Oh, allé, c'est pas si terrible! Elle est pas mal Weas...Ginny! tenta de dédramatiser Bellatrix, qui effectivement avait bien deviné.Harry passa alors du rouge embarrassé au blanc paniqué.

_La vraie Hermione, qui elle, n'avait rien remarqué du tout, tomba des nues. "Harry et Ginny? Sa "petite sœur" ? Ah non! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire à Bellatrix de toute façon? A quoi joue-t-elle?"_

- Alors ça y est, tout le monde est au courant ? demanda le Gryffondors, dépité.  
- Mais non idiot! s'exclama la brune. Il n'y a que moi qui est vu que tu lorgnais son décolleté. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te dépêcher, apparemment tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des vues sur elle.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Depuis quand tu sais ça?  
- Allons, c'est de notoriété publique! Rien qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas vu les regards rêveurs de Seamus en potion? Il était juste derrière elle. La vue devait lui être sympathique. Et Dean qui lui porte son sac entre chaque cours, tu crois que c'est de la pure bonté d'âme? Ce que tu peux être aveugle! Ria la mangemorte.

_Aveugle? Et bien il n'était pas le seul, pensa Hermione._

- Non, je sais bien, mais enfin...Hermione, réfléchit Harry, qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ces esprits. D'habitude, c'est toi la plus aveugle de nous tous, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as remarqué et pas les autres! Tu ne diras rien à Ron, promis, hein?

_"C'est moi la plus aveugle? Ah ba merci!" se vexa la gryffondors._

- Promis! Jura Bellatrix. Mais ne reste pas planté à ne rien faire!

Satisfaite d'avoir eu confirmation, elle se leva prestement et sortie aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Harry l'entendit vaguement marmonner en descendant l'escalier: "Donc j'avais raison! Il faut vraiment que je finisse cette dissertation aussi..." Mais le fait qu'Hermione n'ai pas encore fait une dissertation à rendre pour le lendemain ne choqua pas Harry. Il avait bien plus important à penser.

_La vraie Hermione, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, pensait à bien autre chose aussi. L'attitude de sa "remplaçante" l'avait laissé perplexe. Elle aurait pu tuer Harry, là, d'un simple Avada Kedavra. Et elle n'avait rien fait, rien. A quoi jouait-elle donc? A Cupidon? A bien y réfléchir, Bellatrix n'avait pour l'instant menacer personne. En 3 jours, elle c'était contentée de prendre la place de la Gryffondors, sans que ces amis n'aient rien remarqué. Et c'était sans doute cela qui faisait le plus mal à Hermione. 3 jours qu'elle n'était plus elle, et personne n'avait rien vu. Ils la connaissaient donc si mal que ça?_

000

Ayant besoin de calme pour réfléchir, Hermione fini par sortir du château. Elle aurait voulu sentir l'air frais sur sa peau pour la calmer, sentir l'odeur de la sève des sapins pour l'apaiser. Mais elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer. Elle entendait le vent, elle le voyait agiter les branches des arbres, mais elle ne le sentait pas. Elle voyait qu'il allait pleuvoir, que bientôt l'hiver arriverait, mais elle ne ressentait par le froid. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était admirer le paysage et entendre les oiseaux chanter. C'était les seuls sens qu'on lui avait laissé.

La jeune fille, perdue dans ses sombres réflexions, s'approchait du bord du lac. Le chemin escarpé, les branches en travers du passage, les orties, les ronces, rien ne l'atteignait. Sans substance, elle flottait sans but à travers la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'un son particulier attire son oreille et stoppe les rouages de son activité intellectuelle incessante. Une voix. Une voix pas spécialement belle, pas très puissante. Mais une voix qui chantait une de ses chansons moldues préférées.

_**"There are children standing here**_  
_Il y a des enfants debout ici_

**_Arms outstretched into the sky,_**  
_Les bras tendus vers le ciel_

**_But no one asks the question why,_**  
_Mais personne ne se demande pourquoi_

**_He has been here._**  
_Il était là_

**_And I see no bravery,_**  
_Et je ne vois pas de courage_

**_No bravery in your eyes anymore._**  
_Plus aucun courage dans tes yeux_

**_Only sadness_**  
_Juste de la tristesse__"_

Hermione connaissait cette voix, elle en était sûre, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Alors elle se laissa guider par la chanson, se rapprochant du lac. Peut-être était-ce Neville? Elle l'avait parfois entendu chanter sous la douche, quand il se croyait tout seul. Mais non, il ne connaîtrait pas une chanson moldue. Ou bien encore Hagrid, qui chantonnait souvent. Mais non, elle aurait déjà aperçu sa silhouette massive. Alors elle se rapprocha encore de la source sonore. Mais plus elle s'en approchait, plus cette voix semblait faire écho et ne venir de nulle part. Peut-être un renfoncement du terrain, une particularité géographique qui lui renverrait les ondes sonores? Le cerveau d'Hermione se remis en marche. Non, vraiment, le terrain était trop irrégulier, il n'y avait pas de parois verticales, l'espace était trop occupé par les branches, vraiment, ça ne pouvait pas être de l'écho. Peut-être était-ce un sonorus raté? Certainement, c'était la seule explication plausible en tout cas.

Puis soudain, en contrebas d'un sentier, elle aperçut un mouvement. Ça y est, elle avait trouvé! Mais la seconde d'après, elle ne voyait plus rien. Déçue, Hermione pensa alors qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un lapin ou d'un gnome. Elle scruta alors les sous-bois dans l'espoir de savoir ce qui avait bougé, mais rien. Elle n'entendait plus de voix. Elle n'entendait pas non plus de pas. Plus rien du tout. Elle rebroussa chemin, mais après quelques mètres, elle se retourna malgré tout une dernière fois.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Hermione retint instinctivement son souffle pour ne pas être découverte, ce qui était parfaitement inutile, pensa-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Seul, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, l'air pensif telle une sculpture de Rodin, se tenait un étudiant de septième année. Était-ce vraiment celui qu'elle pensait? Il avait l'air encore plus blond, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il tourna légèrement la tête, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'avait plus de cernes sous les yeux. Elle fut troublée, réellement, mais compris vite pourquoi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un la regardait dans les yeux, elle. Mais elle était invisible, il ne pouvait pas la voir...

Hermione le regardait toujours. Non, il ne pouvait pas la voir! Elle ne voulait pas de faux espoirs, c'était impossible! Mais alors pourquoi la regardait-il, pourquoi avait-il cet air si perdu et surpris à la fois? Leurs regards semblaient ne pas se lâcher, comme connectés. Soudain elle comprit ce qui clochait. Un détails. Quoi donc? Oh, trois fois rien à première vue. Juste un rayon de soleil qui illuminait l'herbe à travers le feuillage des arbres, amenant un peu de lumière dans cette forêt sombre et humide. Mais ce rayon de soleil, aussi beau soit-il, traversait de part en part Drago Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, qui à cet instant, prononça ces quelques mots merveilleux pour la Gryffondors:

_- Granger? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?_


End file.
